


ad conteram incantatores

by Ro_Nordmann



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne is from House of Storm's End, F/M, Harry Potter-esque in Westeros Society, Implied Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jaime is a good boy, Magical Academy AU, Master Tarly is an a-hole, Mistress Roelle is a bitch, Pod is the best friend, Ronnet Connington needs to die, Tumblr Prompt, a kind-of-HP-meets-ASOIAF/GOT fic, https://dailyau.tumblr.com/, prompt: I found a stranger in my bed when I woke up and turns out my pet was actually human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann
Summary: [dailyau.tumblr.com] prompt: I found a stranger in my bed when I woke up and turns out my pet was actually human and now I feel bad AUBrienne Tarth is having a terrible day. She keeps saying that it's only two more years and that thankfully she has her best friend,Goldenhand. But nothing could've prepared her for waking the next morning to the most astonishing surprise...
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	ad conteram incantatores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JailynnW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JailynnW/gifts), [ilikeblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeblue/gifts).



* * *

_**ad conteram incantatores** _

* * *

**K** ing’s Landing Academy was supposed to be different. An institute of learning and aiding in the set up of the rest of our young lives. But it was more of the same, _I was still a pariah among my peers_. Always left behind, shunned by the other girls. 

Brienne had been hiding the fifth floor girls bathroom for the last three periods. The scurrying sounds of the rats made her finally get off the floor in the dark corner, right beside the water fountain. She knew that it would only set her back with my school work. _Only two more years, Brienne._ She sniffed and brushed the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. Rushing steps made her heart jump to her throat. She was no longer alone in the restroom.

Arya Stark was running away from that _bullheaded-_ boy, Gendry Waters, who insisted on pulling on the tips of her ears and putting frogs inside the back of her shirt. If only she could use that spell Master Goodwin had shown them last week… _He would piss his pants and leave me alone_.

Mindful of her surroundings, Arya felt the presence of someone else inside the spacious room. At least it didn’t smell like the other one on the third floor, most commonly used by the majority of the girls of her year, being the one closer to their homeroom.

“Who’s in here? Come out, I won’t bite...much. Hello? Hellooo! Oh, it’s you! Hey, Tarth! What’s got you-oh… Sorry for interrupting—whatever this is—I will leave you to it, if you want. I simply needed to get away from that pest. Do you know Waters from Storm’s End House? Will you must, since that’s your house too. He’s annoying bastard, who can’t keep his hands in his pockets, but don’t you worry your little head, I’ll get my revenge on the stinker—”

Brienne shook her head at the ramblings of the younger girl, and somehow found the strength to leave her hiding spot and stand in front of the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot, her skin blotchy from all the crying. She needed to clean her face and find Pod. He would help her get her missed assignments. He was her best friend, her only friend. Even if he was a year below, he had also been the center of bullying from his fellow classmates. It was destiny that they would meet and find kinship together. Them against the rest of the wretched lot.

“You know, I wish I was as tall and strong as you. You don’t need to take their shit, Tarth. Let them think they’ve got you, but one day—we’ll show ‘em! I’ve been wanting to approach you before...but you’re always so closed off. You only talk to that boy, the one that stutters. I get it, he needs you more than you need him. But I don’t mind, I can help! We can train together! It might be beneficial to us and if we do all the requirements, maybe we can get early assessments and leave this stupid school and join the ranks of warriors, protecting Westeros from the Targaryen and their mystical dragons from taking over once more—”

Splashing water on her face felt good, Brienne gazed at her reflection first, then looked through the mirror at the intruder of her solitude.

“I-I’ll speak with Pod. I’m sure we can include you, Arya. Now, I must leave you. See you later.”

* * *

The common room in Storm’s End was blissfully empty. The fireplace was the only light in the central chamber, adorned in yellows and blacks, the same plaid on Brienne’s skirt uniform. She was able to sneak in and walk to the corresponding hallway that would lead her to her chamber. It was one of the few that was private, smaller but it gave her a space all her own. According to tradition, it was only reserved for Head of House students, but with her abnormally large stature and propensity to be tormented by her classmates, Mistress Roelle had granted her father’s request for private quarters.

The key to her door hung from the gold chain on her neck, just as her fingers touched it, Brienne could hear the excited yips from her pet, _Goldenhand_. Apart from Pod, her only friend in the whole Westeros was her dog who found her on the very same day she’d arrived at the capital. Her father wanted to get her a companion, as she’d never been away from home, but the fates had sent her the champagne colored canine, who’d jumped on her and started licking her face as their first greeting. It was love at first sight. She was convinced there was no other pet as loyal as hers. With some difficulty, she was able to get the key out of her neck and turned the knob, as “Goldy” swooshed out with tail waggling happily and barked his joy at the return of his beloved owner.

“Shhh… not so loud, Goldy. You know how they can be. I don’t want anyone having any complaints. Mistress Roelle already hassles us enough. You know that she wanted to throw you out over that rubbish. You don’t leave this room unless with me, so clearly you’re innocent of the damage done to the common room table. I’ve missed you, my golden boy!”

Brienne dropped to her knees, allowing her dog to slobber all over her face and each lick felt like a balm to her weary soul. Her arms went around him, as she closed her eyes and inhaled his particular scent, sandalwood and cinnamon. She was already feeling the anxiety of the taxing day abating. His head kept nuzzling against her, she petted him back. He’d probably eaten her cinnamon treats and that was the source of the enticing scent lingering on his face.

“Such a good boy...if I didn't have you. I’d be completely lost. I hate this place so much. Two more years… I don’t know if I can hold them off, _Goldy_. It’s not like it was any better back in Tarth. Where do I fit in, boy?”

Her fingers brushed his long coat, as his vibrant hazel green eyes with flecks of gold peered into her blue ones with deep understanding. His tongue lapped on her cheek, once, twice and then he yipped and turned around leaving her dazed as she felt warmth on her chest. She must be getting sick and she has had no food since breakfast that morning. Standing up, Brienne saw a note under the door. At first glance, she recognized the penmanship. It was from Pod.

  
  


> Bri,
> 
> _I’m so sorry. Ronnet and the others are immature and stupid. You’re more than capable and you’ll show them. I believe in you, Bri. We’ll leave this place and you’ll be assigned to the Kingsguard and I’ll be your squire. Dragons and red witches from the West will fear us! If you’re hungry, come to my room. I have leftovers from Home Ec class. Mistress Frey made a large batch for gingerbread cookies and I know you like them. I’ll try to sneak later tonight… Rest up and don’t worry about school work._
> 
> _Pod_

Brienne folded the note and set it on the bedside table. Those cookies sounded nice, but it wasn’t dinner. Reading the name made her grimace as she felt the welt on her side. She’d been playing with the boys, showing she could be part of the team only to have them bait her and corner until she was beaten down by the rugby captain, Ronnet Connington. He found it hilarious as she struggled to breathe and wasn’t able to escape, as he stood over her prone body and the others laughed.

“Brienne the Beauty wanting to play with the rest of the boys… show us the cock! Cock! Cock! You must have one, eh, if you insist getting rough with us. For there’s no one who’d want to stick it into your hairy cunt, _Beauty_.”

Master Tarly had witnessed the assault, but had allowed it. Once the hollering died down and Ronnet spat at her, Brienne found the strength to stand and ran from the field. She’d tripped, but kept going, got yelled at by other students she bumped into in her haste to escape. Once more, Brienne would be the laughingstock of the whole Academy, unfeminine and untalented at everything she tried.

A sting on her hand made her stop reminiscing, Goldy used his teeth to get her attention. “Yes, I know. It doesn’t matter what they think of me. Mistress Tully said I have potential...even with my looks. That puberty was just a phase and that I could find my niche someday. Someone would take notice of my budding, inner beauty—only you do.

_Nunc._

A deep male voice spoke to her and she spooked at the unknown. Her eyes searched for the perpetrator, but there was no one in the room other than her and Goldy. He sat on his hind legs with his tail occasionally moving side to side. Brienne waited for another whisper, but nothing. She didn’t dare speak out loud, knowing that some spirits liked to trick the young and inexperienced into their bidding. It had happened before and she wasn’t going to be another casualty of spiritual treachery.

_Meus_.

It was more guttural this time, like coming from underground. Brienne shivered but ignored it. She walked towards her wardrobe searching for a change of clothes, a towel and a pair of slippers. A warm bath would wash the day away. Afterwards, she would find the helpings for a snack and make a cup of tea and hopefully fall asleep until daybreak.

This time it was a whine from Goldenhand that stalled her in place. The dog dropped to the floor as if in pain, alarming Brienne.

“Goldy! What’s wrong? What have I told you? You better not have eaten the wrong thing. Did you eat my treats? What will I eat at 3AM now, eh?”

Crouching to his level, Goldy twisted on the floor and rolled over showing his hairy belly. Brienne immediately rubbed it back and forth, causing the whining to cease.

“So spoiled...I’ll be back. Don’t fret. And then I’ll be all yours.”

_Amor_.

* * *

Brienne missed supper in the Grand Mess Hall. She took her solitude in the dormitorium to recuperate. Before returning to her quarters, she found Pod’s sweets stash and took her portion along with a cup and hot water for her chamomile tea with a lemon slice and a pinch of ginger. This would surely calm her nerves and allow her to find sleep tonight. Hearing voices coming from the common room made her take the long way back to her room, avoiding being seen from the main hall. 

Once inside, Goldy wagged his tail as he rested on the rug covered in his yellow tufts of hair. He needed a good comb down and probably a bath, too. 

Setting her things on the table she turned to her pet, “All is well, Goldy. Just you and me, until morning. I’ll even let you sleep under the covers with me. I think we both need closeness.”

Slowly, Brienne poured the hot water and let the tea settle, while she broke the baked dessert into pieces. The cinnamon in it reminded her of Goldhand’s scent. It was curious, for her pet did usually smell like the spice. Her father said that everyone had a particular scent that identified them. Selwyn Tarth always smelled like sea breeze and warm sunshine, like Tarth. While, his only living daughter was said to have the combining scents of honeysuckle and leather. 

Inhaling the steam, she felt more relaxed. Her eyelids shut closed. _So tired_. She left the unfinished tea cup on her nightstand and turned off the lamp, burrowing under the mountain of blankets and opened up for Goldy to find his spot beside Brienne. 

“Good night, Goldy…”

* * *

> _“Brienne...Brienne...Brienne!”_
> 
> _A male voice kept calling for her and Brienne searched, but there was fog limiting her vision and a chill in the air made her quiver. Her feet were barefoot and she was only dressed in a shift, in a light blue linen with no sleeves. On her neck, the key glinted hanging from the chain._
> 
> _“Who are you? What do you want?”_
> 
> _The smell of decay was pungent and her feet were now covered in mud, causing Brienne to lose her footing. Strong arms held her from falling. And there it was that familiar scent, so intoxicating._
> 
> _“B-r-i-e-n-n-e…”_
> 
> _And the voice now had a face, a young man with golden hair and green eyes with a smile just for her._
> 
> _“You. I know you.”_
> 
> _He nodded back, “Jaime…my name is Jaime. And you’re my Brienne.”_

With a start, Brienne opened her eyes _. Such a strange dream…_ She proceeded to stretch and that’s when she felt extra limbs, long and warm. A groan followed as her companion turned towards her and his arm held her against a warm, naked chest. It wasn’t the usual morning licks or hairy nuzzles Goldy would give her.

_Wait_.

_Who’s in the bed with me?_

“P-Pod?”

The intruder’s nose brushed her neck, making her shiver. 

“Brienne…”

_Oh...I must be still sleeping_.

“GOLDY!”

The stranger chuckled against her skin, “Jaime. You know my name, Brienne. That’s how you broke the spell...You’ve saved me, like I knew you would. I’m free from my prison and now no one will hurt you again. I’ll be your friend, your confidant as always. You’ll be my Brienne...my brave warrior.”

Brienne jumped off the bed, “Y-you’re real? Where’s Goldenhand?”

Jaime seeing Brienne distressed, kept the covers over his body and sat against the headboard.

“I know this is a shock...But I’m _Goldenhand_ . We found each other, needing each other. I’ve waited all this time for you to _see_ me and _find_ me. I knew that you’d be the one to break the spell. Only one with a true, pure heart would be able to see beyond the glamor. I’ll forever be in your debt...as a Lannister I will pay my dues. I’m _yours_.”

It was all confusing and there was no logical explanation. Brienne found clothes for Jaime, her hands shaking as she kept her eyes on the floor averting her gaze from his golden skin. As he dressed behind her wardrobe, Jaime confessed he’d been a student at the academy. He was a few years older than her, his class being in the Fifth Year. He was meant to be Head Boy for House Lannisport and eventually the sole heir for his family, to inherit Casterly Rock, Warden of the West. But jealousy and deceit had made him prey to his cousins Lancel, Martyn and Willem under the influence of his temptress twin sister, Cersei Lannister. The very same that had secured the disappearance of his younger brother, Tyrion, for being born a dwarf and resulting in the death of their mother at childbirth.

“Jaime… You’re a Lannister. You shouldn’t be hiding in my room any longer. We have to go to the Head Master Baratheon and he’ll contact your family—”

Brienne found herself in his embrace and surrounded by his scent, cinnamon… “That life no longer matters to me. I’m Jaime—your Jaime. There’s no need for you to pity me. I see this curse as a blessing...If I stayed the old me, I’d be the same as all the lions of the Rock. You have taught me differently… I don’t need my family’s name or their riches. Let me... _Percuro_.”

His word instantly healed her bruises. 

“There, all better. Now, I can formally meet our friend, Pod?”

  
Brienne looked at the ill fitting shirt and pants, stretched on his frame and grinned. She offered her hand and Jaime didn’t hesitate and grasped it with his. His green eyes, the same shade as Goldy’s gazed at hers with such devotion and intensity, that Brienne believed Jaime’s words... _I’m yours_.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **JailynnW** and **ilikeblue** for pre-reading this fluff-fest nonsense.
> 
> Thank you for reading/kudos! Be safe-until next time :-)


End file.
